1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a power control device, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for supplying driving power of a display device, a power supply of a high rated power and a power supply of a low rated power have been used. When the display device displays a simple widget or a clock, the low power supply is used, and when a general motion picture or an image having a high grayscale is displayed, the high power supply is used, thereby reducing power consumption of the display device.
A user may select a power saving mode for the display device to use the low power supply or may select a general mode for the display device to use the high power supply. While the display device emits light, if the power supply of the display device is converted from the high power supply into the low power supply or from the low power supply to the high power supply, a supply conversion moment may be recognized by eyes of the user.
Also, when the display device is converted from the power saving mode using the low power supply into the general mode using the high power supply, if the conversion of the power supply is slower than the conversion of the image data, an overload is generated to the lower power supply such that overcurrent protection (OCP) may be initiated or an internal circuit may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.